


neville

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-21-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	neville

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-21-07

One of the casualties of the war isn’t buried in any of the grand cemeteries, and there are no names etched on marble or stone. There is probably more than one such casualty, all mourned privately and silently, as if they don’t matter as much as the names that everyone speaks with such solemnity.

Hagrid knows them all by name. Neville learns this three days after the official end to the war, when the Ministry makes an announcement and the country breathes a sigh of relief. The world, maybe, he thinks, wondering about wizards and witches in other places that are now just as free of the specter of Voldemort as England. It’s that same day that Neville is standing on the grounds of Hogwarts near the edge of the Forbidden Forest when he feels a massive hand land on his shoulder, fingers tightening just enough that Neville can feel the pressure all the way down to his bones.

“I’m right sorry about Trevor, Neville.”

Neville nods and stares down at the small grave marked only with a sprig of holly. There are others like it, he knows. Harry lost Hedwig in a far worse way than this, and there must be more besides. It doesn’t do anything to mitigate his loss. “Me too, Hagrid.”

“There’s a list I’m keepin’.” Hagrid pulls a parchment from his great coat and unrolls it, showing Neville the list of names. Some he recognizes and others he doesn’t, but he’s heard names similar a hundred times, maybe more. He sees Hedwig’s name through his tears, and Trevor’s too. “It’s not much.”

“It’s enough,” Neville reassures him, squatting down and tracing his finger over the small grave, saying goodbye. “It really is enough.”


End file.
